Amor sobrenatural
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: mi vida dio un giro de 360ª al conocerla nunca imagine lo que me esperaba
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiros **

**Bella PVO**

Soy Bella Cullen de hecho soy una vampiresa tengo 100 años vampíricos y 17 humanos mi padre Carlisle Cullen fue quien me convirtió la verdad no se lo reprocho porque me ha dado una nueva oportunidad también está mi madre Esme Cullen no es mi madre biológica pero la quiero como tal al igual que a mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice Cullen. Nos acabamos de mudar a un pueblo Forks un pueblo con pocos habitantes y esta siempre nublado rara vez sale el sol eso a nosotros nos conviene mucho.

Nuestra casa es grande como todas la que hemos tenido de tres plantas, ventanales grandes y 4 habitaciones el despacho de papa y la cocina que solo utilizamos para las reuniones familiares. Lo bueno de Forks es un gran bosque y buenas presas de caza no os había comentado nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre animal. Ya estábamos inscritas en el instituto y mañana comenzaríamos.

Estaba preparándome para el instituto cogí unos pantalones entubados y pegados al cuerpo y un top blanco con una chaqueta negra por encima del ombligo y uno zapatos de tacón de aguja blanco el pelo me lo recogí en una coleta alta para enseñar el collar con el escudo de los Cullen cogí mi cartera y baje al salón donde estaba mi madre

_buenos días cariño. Me dijo

_buenos días mama y papa

_buenos días princesa. Me dijo mi padre yo era su hijita pequeña según él siempre seria su princesa yo lo quiero mucho

Al poco tiempo bajaron mis hermanas iban vestidas similar a mí Ali con unos pantalones entubados negros y un top rosa una chaqueta negra y unas sandalias del mismo color y su pelo en con puntas apuntando en direcciones distintas, Ross iba igual solo que ella llevaba un top rojo al igual que sus zapatos su cabellera rubia estaba suelta.

_venga chicas vámonos que llegaremos tarde. Nos dijo Ali

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y subimos al BMW de Ross ya que el coche de Ali y el mío son demasiados llamativos. Llegamos en un par de minutos al instituto ya que no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que era el único del pueblo cuando llegamos al estacionamiento todo el mundo se giro para ver el coche pero cuando bajamos se nos quedaron viendo a nosotras pero la verdad es que ya estamos acostumbradas fuimos hasta la oficina del director para recoger nuestros horarios en la secretaria había una mujer que parecía amable

_hola buenos días venimos a por nuestros horarios. Le dijo Ross

_si claro cuál es vuestro apellido

_somos las Cullen

_claro os estábamos esperando aquí tenéis este es de Rosalie Cullen

_soy yo gracias. Dijo Ross mientras recogía sus papeles

_este es de Isabella Cullen

_esa soy yo. Le dije con una linda sonrisa

_bueno supongo que tu eres Alice Cullen este es tuyo

_gracias

Salimos y Ross se tuvo que ir al otro edificio mientras Ali y yo nos dirigíamos a clase ya que esta la compartíamos toca la puerta y escuchamos un ligero "pase" entramos y todo el mundo se quedo callado cuando nos vieron ignoramos eso y fuimos hasta el profesor

_hola vosotras soy las Cullen

_así es yo soy Alice Cullen y ella es Isabella Cullen

_muy bien aquí tenéis vuestras cosas buscar un sitio y sentaros

Cogimos los libros que nos dio y fuimos al final de la clase donde habían dos sitios libres por suerte esta hora se paso rápido menos mal que nadie nos ha hablado sería peor para ellos nos le conviene ser nuestros amigos.

Las siguientes horas también se pasaron volando ahora tenemos el receso esperamos a Ross en la entrada de la cafetería y luego entramos las tres todo el mundo se giro a vernos no le hicimos caso y fuimos a comprar algo para "comer" por lo menos para aparentar ya que para nosotros la comida humana es asquerosa encontramos una mesa un poco apartada de las demás fuimos a sentarnos ahí estuvimos hablando de cómo nos fue en clase y todo eso quedamos que después del instituto iríamos a comprar ya que nos hacía falta

Cuando toco el timbre suspire por fin acababan las clases me di cuenta que los profesores no san nada originales todo lo que dicen nosotros lo hemos dado hace mucho tiempo pero en fin no nos queda de otra fui a esperar a mis hermanas al estacionamiento cuando salieron nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos al centro comercial estuvimos unas cuantas horas luego fuimos a casa con las muchas bolsas que llevábamos según papa lo íbamos a dejar en la ruina claro como si eso fuera a pasar entramos a la casa y ahí estaba mama

_hola hijas que tal vuestro primer día

_como siempre. Dijo Ross

_chicas hace cuanto que no vais de caza

_porque mama. Pregunto Ali

_porque tenéis los ojos negros será mejor que valláis

_está bien

Subimos a dejar nuestras cosas y luego salimos a cazar yo case un puma es uno de mis favoritos volvimos a casa cuando se hizo de noche en el salón estaban nuestros padres viendo una película

_hola papa que tal el trabajo. Le pregunte ya que mi padre ya que mi padre es el único vampiro capaz de ejercer como medico

_muy bien cariño y vosotros con el instituto

_igual que siempre. Le respondí

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y luego cada uno se retiro a su respectivas habitaciones me puse a escuchar música hasta que amaneció para ir otra vez al instituto.

Así paso un mes lo más interesante en este último mes es que van a llegar alumnos nuevos la verdad es que a mi hermanas y a mí nos da igual solo serian unos humanos más


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Masen **

**Edward PVO **

Me llamo Edward Masen tengo 17 años vivo con mis hermanos ya que nuestros padres se murieron hace dos años en un accidente de coche estuvimos viviendo con nuestros tíos Carmen y Eleazar pero cuando mi hermano Emmet cumplió la mayoría de edad pidió nuestra custodia Jasper que es mi mellizo es el más reservado de los tres creo que es el que peor lleva la muerte de nuestros padres nos acabamos de mudar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks compremos una casa un poco al as afueras del pueblo es de dos pisos y también nos compramos unos coches yo un volvo Emm un jeep y Jazz un mercedes no lo hemos podido permitir ya que heredamos toda la herencia de nuestros padres cuando terminamos la mudanza y de arreglar todo pedimos unas pizza para cenar nos fuimos a dormir pronto ya que mañana comenzaríamos el instituto

Me levante a las 7 ya que las clases empezaban a las 8 me duche y me vestí baje a desayunar mis hermanos ya estaban ahí desayunamos tranquilos cuando termine subí a mi habitación a por mí mochila cuando baje tuve que esperar a mis hermanos nos fuimos en mi volvo no fue difícil encontrar el instituto ya que era el único del pueblo en el estacionamiento de este todos los coches eran muy anticuados menos un BMW descapotable cuando bajamos del coche todo el mundo se quedo mirándonos nosotros no hicimos caso y fuimos a por nuestros horarios en la oficina había una mujer un poco mayor y pelirroja

_hola buenos días venimos a por nuestros horarios

_claro vosotros debéis de ser los Masen

_ok este es de Emmet

_gracias

_este es de Edward y Jasper

Nos entrego los horarios respectivamente nos fuimos a nuestras clases Emm se tuvo que ir al otro edificio mientras Jazz y yo a nuestra clase ya que esta la teníamos juntos cuando entramos le entregamos al profesor el comprobante para que lo firmara luego nos mando a sentarnos. La clase se paso rápido la siguiente la tuvimos separados pero a tercera volvimos a estar juntos cuando la clase acabo un chico y una chica se acercaron a nosotros

_hola soy los nuevos verdad bueno yo me llamo Byron y esta es Lizzeth

_hola encantado de conoceros yo me llamo Edward Masen y este es mi hermano Jasper

_encantado. Dijo Jazz

_venga chicos vamos a la cafetería y si queréis os podéis sentar con nosotros

_gracias Lizzeth

_de nada pero llamarme Liz

Cuando entramos en la cafetería todo el mundo se quedo mirándonos nosotros no hicimos caso y fuimos a comprar la comida Byron nos dijo que nos podíamos sentar en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de la cafetería me puse a buscar a Emm para que se venga a sentar con nosotros lo encontré y le hice señas para que me viera cundo lo hizo camino hasta la mesa

_ola hermanitos que tal

_bien mira te quiero presentar a Byron y Liz unos amigos

_encantado

_igualmente

Estábamos hablando un rato los chicos eran muy simpáticos pero de repente en la cafetería se hizo un silencio absoluto y todos miraron a la entrada de la cafetería por donde entraron una rubia despampanante seguida por otra chica también muy guapa pero a comparación de la rubia esta era muy bajita más bien parecía un duende pero la que en realidad me dejo con la boca abierta era la preciosa chica que venía detrás de ellas con su pelo castaño cayéndole en cascada con su piel blanco su cuerpo que cualquier modelo desearía tener y su andares de bailarina en realidad las tres andaban así compraron su comida y se fueron a sentar en la otra punta de la cafetería la estuve viendo un rato me di cuenta que ni siquiera tocaban la comida será por eso que tienen ese cuerpo pero lo que me importaba era saber quiénes eran y no me iba a quedar con la duda

_oye Byron quienes son ellas

Miro donde yo le estaba señalando y cuando vio de quienes se trataban me miro a mi

_son la Cullen

_y quiénes son los Cullen

_son las hijas adoptivas del doctor Cullen y su esposa la rubia despampanante es Rosalie, la que parece un duende es Alice y la castaña es Isabella pero prefiere que le digan Bella

_son muy guapas. Dijo Emm

_sí que lo son ero yo de vosotros no perdería el tiempo con ellas porque no hablan con nadie también son como vosotros de nuevas ya que ellas llegaron hace un mes

Después de eso seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que toco el timbre Jazz y yo fuimos a biología cuando entramos dos de las Cullen estaban también en esta clase Bella y Ali no sentamos en una mesa que estaba delante de la de ellas pero cuando estuvimos cerca ella se tensaron y eso me extraño cuando la clase termino ellas salieron deprisa pero sin perder esos pasos de bailarinas las siguientes clase fueron aburridas por fin se acababan fuimos al estacionamiento para esperar a Emm pasamos alado del coche de las Cullen ellas se nos quedaron mirando con sufrimiento y un poco aterradora la verdad es que no entendía porque era como si quisieran acercarse a nosotros pero su hermana mayor se lo impedían algo raro está pasando con esas chicas Emm no tardo en llegar nos fuimos a casa llegamos en unos minutos nos hicimos la comida y nos pusimos a hablar

_que os ha parecido el instituto

_está bien

_bueno ahora lo importante que os parecido las Cullen

_no os voy a negar que son muy guapas sobretodo la más bajita es que parece un ángel. Dijo Jazz pero como puede decir que las bajita es la más hermosa de las tres

_permite me decirte hermano que la mejor de las tres es la rubia esa sí que estas guapa. Dijo Emm

_dejar de divagar los dos que la más bonita de todas es Bella esa mujer parece una diosa. Dije yo

_si claro lo que tu digas

_pero sé que hay algo raras en ellas no veis cómo se comportan. Dije

_Edward hermanito yo creo que las chicas no escoden nada deja de han dar diciendo tonterías a mí lo que me gustaría es que podamos ser amigos de ellas

_a ti y a cualquiera. Dijo Jazz

_si yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo las miran todos los chicos y las chicas les tienen mucha envidia

_ya lo sé pero que gentuza. Dijo Emm haciéndose el dramático

_buenos chicos vámonos hacer nuestras tareas

_sí señor. Le dijimos a Jazz con un saludo militar

_jajaja que graciosos

Me fui a mi cuarto y hice todos los deberes luego baje a ver un rato la tele y cuando no había nada que ver me puse a escuchar música por la noche cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir espero que mañana se un día mejor


	3. Chapter 3

**Problemas y solución **

**Bella PVO **

Hoy llegaban los nuevos alumnos al instituto cuando llegamos todavía no sabíamos de los nuevos me fui a mis clases al igual que mis hermanas las tres primeras se pasaron rápido y todavía no había escuchado nada de los nuevos cuando entramos a la cafetería todo el mundo se giro a vernos la verdad siempre pasaba lo mismo desde que estamos aquí compramos la comida que obviamente no íbamos a comer y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre

_chicas he conocido a uno de los nuevos va a mi clase. Nos dijo Ross

_y quien. Pregunto Ali

_se llama Emmet Masen pero lo importante no es eso me paso algo muy raro con el

_que te paso. Le pregunte

_cuando se acerco a sentarse al frente de mi su olor me llego inmediatamente me puse tensa pues solo olor me atraía demasiado nunca un olor me ha afectado tanto como ese

_que pasó después. La verdad estaba preocupada no creo que Ross sería capaz de atacar a un humano porque tenemos un autocontrol excelente pero a veces podemos fallar y si eso pasaba nos tendríamos que mudar otra vez

_deje de respirar y cuando acabo la clase prácticamente Salí corriendo se lo debería decir a papa a ver qué piensa

_estoy de acuerdo

Estuvimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que Ali interrumpió

**_**chicas mirad los nuevos ya están hablando de nosotros. Dijo y señalo una mesa que estaba en la otra esquina de la cafetería y efectivamente los nuevos estaban hablando de nosotras estaban sentados con un chico y una chica el chico creo que se llama Byron va conmigo a clases de deporte debo reconocer que los chicos no estaban nada mal uno era musculoso y con cara de niño pero no es de mi gusto el otro era rubio y tenia buen cuerpo pero tampoco es de mi gusto pero el de pelo cobrizo era el más guapo de los tres pero que estoy pensando no podemos estar cerca de los humanos de esa forma seria demasiado peligroso las preguntas que le hacían a sus amigos sobre nosotras no eran nada originales lo mismo de siempre mejor nos fuimos a clase a Ali y a mí nos tocaba juntas y era biología nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre los alumnos también comenzaron a llegar también dos Masen se presentaron el rubio era Jasper y el pelo cobrizo es Edward se iba a sentar en una mesa que está delante de la nuestra pero cuando se acercaron su aromas nos impacto nos pusimos tensa y dejamos de respirar es como si su sangre nos llamara toda la clase estuvimos sin respirar y a penas toco salimos corriendo

_se puede saber qué diablos acaba de pasar allí dentro. Me dijo Ali

_no lo sé solo sé que la sangre de Edward me estaba llamando

_a mí la de Jasper

_le tenemos que preguntar a Carlisle que está pasando el tiene que saber

Nos marchamos a nuestra siguiente clase y por suerte era la última que nos quedaba a las tres cuando se acabo fuimos a esperar a Ross a que saliera pero los chicos Masen pasaron a lado de nosotras y otra vez su aroma me llego inmediatamente mis ojos se pusieron de un negro profundo en señal de que tenia sed lo mismo le paso a Ali pero Ross llego y nos vio preocupada

_chicas que estabais por hacer. Nosotras no le respondimos más bien seguimos viendo a los Masen que nos miraban un poco asustados

_ya vale no los podéis cazar subir al auto ahora mismo. Nos dijo utilizando su tono de hermana mayor y le tuvimos que hacer caso nos subimos al coche y arranco a mitad del camino Ali y yo nos bajamos para cazar un poco

_Ross diles a nuestros padres que ya volvemos

Ella asintió y se fue una vez integradas en el bosque comenzamos a correr por suerte encontramos un oso y un puma yo case al puma mientras Ali al oso

_Bella yo no quiero hacerle daño a Jasper me cae bien

_yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Edward pero no sé lo que no está pasando mejor vamos a casa y hablemos con papa

Fuimos corriendo hasta la casa cuando llegamos mis padres estaban ahí en el salón

_hola papa podemos hablar con vosotros. Pregunto Ali

_claro cariño Ross baja tenemos reunión familiar

Ross bajo corriendo claro este tema también le afecta fuimos a la cocina donde normalmente hacemos las reuniones mi padre se sentó en el medio coma cabeza de familia me madre se sentó a su lado después Ross y por ultimo Ali y yo en el otro lado de la mesa

_decidme chicas de que querías hablarme

_veras papa hoy llegaron los alumnos nuevos y nos ha pasado una cosa extraña con ellos primero le paso a Ross con uno de ellos compartían una clase y la sangre del chico le llamo so aroma era el más exquisito que haya olido lo mismo nos paso a nosotras pero con sus dos hermanos era como si su sangre nos llamara que podemos hacer papa. Le dijo Ali

_me estás diciendo que la sangre de esos chicos os llama

_si pero no sabemos cómo solo su olor es el mejor que hemos olido en toda nuestra eternidad

_ya sé lo que es vuestra tua cantante. Nos dijo mama

_nuestra que. Preguntamos las tres a la vez

_si verías vuestra tua cantante es quela sangre de esos chicos os canta es como si os invitara a probarla ya había escuchado de ese tema lo siento chicas pero es algo muy duro solo tenéis dos opciones según se la primera es matarlos y beber su sangre y la segunda es hacerlo vuestra pareja es decir que los convirtáis para vosotros

_pero nosotras no queremos matarlos y tampoco los queremos condenar a esta vida

_de verdad que lo siento si no podéis controlaros ahora mismo nos vamos

_no papa no hace falta se que podemos controlarnos y además nos vamos hacer sus amigas lo he visto. Clero Salió Ali la vidente

_estáis seguras niñas mirad que no nos importa volver a mudarnos no queremos que nuestra familia se separe por esto

_no te preocupes mama vamos a estar bien

_Esme cariño las niñas han tomado una decisión y la vamos a respetar al mínimo desliz no volveremos a mudar ok

_si papa. Dijimos las tres

Sé que papa no desconfía de nosotras pero eso de la tua cantante es demasiado pero sé que podemos controlarnos pero lo de ser amigos e ellos me parecía un poco precipitado

_Ali que es eso de que vamos hacernos sus amigas no te parece demasiado arriesgado

_no te preocupes Ross todo va a estar bien

_está bien la verdad es que me hace ilusión tener amigos humanos

Después cada una se fue a su habitación hacer sus cosas cuando era la hora de irse a clase me duche y me puse un vestido que llegaba por la mitad de los muslos de color azul cielo y una medias por las rodillas blanca y zapatos de tacón delo mismo color que el vestido el pelo suelto y por supuesto mi collar cuando bajamos a despedirnos papa nos dijo

_tener cuidado chicas ser prudentes

_ok

Hoy vamos a intentar entablar conversación con los chicos espero que todo salga bien

Espero que os guste este fic dejarme vuestras opiniones este le subiré más a menudo ya que tengo los otros capítulos escritos ya que estaba muy inspirada bueno chao


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociéndonos**

**Edward PVO**

Toda la noche estuve pensando en el comportamiento de las Cullen así que no dormí mucho por lo que me levante temprano me di una ducha y me vestí baje a desayunar en la cocina solo estaba Emm tomando zumo

_buenos días. Le dije

_ ¿qué tal has dormido?

_más o menos

_porque

_es que estuve pensando en el comportamiento de las Cullen

_si te digo la verdad yo también

_queréis dejar de hablar como unas viejas cotillas mejor vámonos a clases o llegaremos tarde. Dijo Jazz que acababa de entrar en la cocina

Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al instituto en el estacionamiento ya estaban las Cullen mirando en nuestra dirección cuando salimos del coche las miramos y a diferencia de ayer hoy nos sonrieron estoy pensando seriamente que son bipolares lo dejamos pasar y nos fuimos a clases cuando por fin llego el receso nos sentamos en la misma mesa de ayer donde ya estaban Byron y Liz con unos cuantos amigos que la verdad no me aprendí el nombre de ninguno estaba hablando con mis hermanos hasta que escuchamos una vos como las campanillas nos giramos para ver de quien se trataba no era ni más ni menos que Alice Cullen

_hola chicos. Nos dijo

_ ¿hola? Contestamos en forma de pregunta que como un saludo

_queréis venir a sentaros con mis hermanas y conmigo. Nos pregunto con una bonita sonrisa miramos a nuestros amigos que nos decían que fuéramos

_Está bien. Dijo Jazz que no dejaba de mirarla como un tonto creo que alguien se ha enamorado nos guio hasta la mesa donde estaban sus hermanas cuando llegamos sus hermanas nos sonrieron

_sentaros. Nos dijo Ross hicimos lo que nos pidió la verdad estaba muy confundido ya que ayer ni siquiera nos hablaban y hoy nos invitan a comer con ellas

_se que ayer fuimos mal educadas perdón por no presentarnos yo soy Isabella me podéis decir Bella, ella es Rosalie le podéis decir Ross y esta es Alice le podéis decir Ali

_mucho gusto nosotros somos Edward, Emmet y Jasper Masen

_te puedo llamar duendecilla. Le pregunto Emm a Ali de repente pensé que se iba a enfadar pero sucedió todo lo contrario ya que ella soltó una carcajada

_como si no lo hubiera oído antes me puedes llamar así si yo te llamo oso te parece bien

_ok y a ti Bella te puedo llamar Belli es que me hace ilusión. A veces pienso que Emm es un niño

_claro pero yo te llamare Emy. Cuando mi diosa dijo eso todos soltamos una carcajada

_a ti te llamare Rossi

_y yo a ti osito. Dijo Ross y nos volvimos a reír

Estuvimos hablando de cosas para conocernos mejor las chicas eran muy divertidas y simpáticas me fije en el color de sus ojos que eran de un intenso dorado pero ayer los tenían negros creo que Jazz también se dio cuenta porque pregunto

_chicas ¿os habéis puesto lentillas?

_no porque dices eso. Dijo Ali un poco nerviosa

_por el color de sus ojos ayer eran negros y hoy son dorados

_se por la luz que es fluorescente

Lo dejamos pasar pero algo me decía que nos estaban mintiendo descubrimos que les gusta ir de compras, escuchar música y leer la verdad tenían gustos parecidos a los nuestros menos lo de comprar ya que nosotros lo odiamos eche un vistazo a la gente de la cafetería que efectivamente todo el mundo nos estaba mirando me pregunto porque

_porque nunca antes habíamos invitado a nadie que se siente con nosotras. Me dijo Bella respondiendo a la pregunta que me hice como si me leyera la mente

_y no, no leo los pensamientos solo soy muy intuitiva. Dijo en cogiéndose los hombros

_aja. Dije yo un poco desconfiado

Toco el timbre y nos levantamos para ir a clases

_bueno chicos hasta luego. Dijo Ali mientras se iba por la puerta trasera de la cafetería

_porque se fui por ahí. Pregunto Jazz

_por que le toca en el edificio c

_ok

Nosotros salimos de la cafetería para ir a clases a Emm y Ross les tocaba juntos a la igual que a Jazz, Bella y a mí nos tocaba historia la asignatura favorita de Jazz nos sentamos juntos y Bella se sentó con un chicos que se llamaba Mike Newton ese tipo la estaba mirando como cualquier baboso creo que todos los chicos la miran así cuando están cerca de ella no se pero en cierto modo me molesta mucho. La clase en si fue muy aburrida bueno para mí ya que veía que mi hermano se interesaba cada vez más pero menos mal que ya estaba llegando a su fin Bella se levanto justo cuando el timbre sonó recogió sus cosas y Salió de clase Ali y Bella estaban en sus taquillas nos vieron y nos sonrieron nosotros le devolvimos el gesto. Fuimos a la última clase que nos quedaba cuando termino fuimos al estacionamiento las Cullen ya estaban ahí me pregunto cómo pueden ser tan rápidas cuando subieron al coche se despidieron y se fueron.

Llevamos siendo amigos de las Cullen un mes todos los días comemos en su mesa bueno nosotros comemos ella compran el almuerzo pero ni siquiera la tocan les preguntamos por qué no comen y se limitan a contestar que no tienen hambre, también hay días en que una de las tres falta según las otras tenía cosas importantes que hacer en los días de sol faltan las tres según Byron que a pesar de todo sigue siendo nuestro amigo eso días se van de excursión con su familia, también tienen un comportamiento bastante peculiar comencemos con Ross ella siempre tiene un espejo encima de la mesa el otro día se le cayó pero antes de que tocara el suelo ella lo cogió a una rapidez increíble

_¿cómo has hecho eso? Le pregunte

_simple es que tengo buenos reflejos. Dijo pero no le creí

A Ali también le paso algo muy raro estábamos en la cafetería como siempre hablando de nuestras cosas pero Ali no participaba en la conversación era como si estuviera en otro mundo

_Ali. La llame pero no me hizo caso sus hermanas la vieron y asintieron como si supieran lo que le pasaba a Ali

_Ali que paso te quedaste dormida o que. Le dijo Bella en tono burlón

_si lo siento creo que me quede un poco dormida

_si claro. Fue lo único que dije porque sabía que estaban mintiendo

Con Bella fue otra cosa sorprendente era uno de esos días donde nieva en Forks todos los alumnos estaban emocionados planeaban guerra de nieve al salir de clases en la cafetería muchos chicos ya se lanzaban bolas de nieve me di cuenta que una venia directamente a Bella pero antes de que dijera algo ella lo había esquivado como si nada

_ ¿cómo has hecho eso?

_ ¿cómo lo esquivaste tan rápido?

_Ali me aviso

Después de eso no han hecho nada similar es como si tuvieran cuidado de que nosotros no notáramos nada raro sé que nos están ocultando cosas y la verdad ya me estoy enfadando con tantos secretos hoy se lo diría a las chicas

_se que nos estáis ocultando cosas. Les dije yo siempre voy directo al grano

_concuerdo con mi hermano hacéis cosas muy raras y cuando os preguntamos siempre nos mentís. Me apoyo Jazz

_solo queremos saber la verdad si no nos lo queréis decir está bien pero dejaremos de ser amigos porque si no nos tenéis confianza para que serlo. Dijo Emm la verdad él solo se pone serio en muy pocas ocasiones

_no es eso la verdad nosotros si les queremos contar pero primero dejarnos consultarlo con nuestros padres vale

_está bien. Dije pero en mi interior pensé solo espero que sea pronto.

Espero que os guste el nuevo fic el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto porque ya lo tengo escrito buenos dejen sus opiniones chao bss


	5. Chapter 5

**La verdad**

**Bella PVO **

Estoy contenta porque hemos podido hacernos amigas de unos humanos con los chicos lo pasamos muy bien pero sé que ellos saben que les estamos ocultando cosas y la verdad no me gusta mentirles pero no nos queda otra opción ahora mismo estamos hablando del tema en la habitación de Ali

_creo que deberíamos decírselo

_pero si cuando se lo decimos nos tienen miedo

_propongo que se lo preguntemos a papa y mama y cuando nos den su opinión se lo decimos a los chicos si sale mal podemos manipularlos y hacerlos olvidar todo de nosotras y nos iríamos del pueblo que os parece

_bien. Dijeron al unisonó

Bajamos a salón a buscar a papa pero solo estaba mama

_hola mama papa ya se ha ido a trabajar

_no cariño esta en el despacho

_lo podrías llamar tenemos que hablar con vosotros

_Carlisle ven que las niñas tienen que hablar con nosotros. Dijo sin gritar ya que no hacía falta tenemos el oído muy desarrollado

_bueno niñas que quieren. Dijo papa entrando al salón

_veras como ya sabréis tenemos amigos que son humanos y nosotras sin querer hemos utilizado alguna de nuestras habilidades y por desgracia los chicos lo han notado pero siempre les mentimos y nos han dicho que saben que le estamos ocultando cosas y que les estamos mintiendo y hemos decidido que queremos decirles la verdad de nuestra naturaleza y queremos saber vuestra opinión

_mirar hijas sabéis que si le decimos a unos humanos lo que somos correrán peligro ellos y nosotros sobre todo por los vulturies y si los chicos no saben guardan el secreto tendríamos que manipularlos y borrarles la memoria peor confío en vosotras y estoy seguro que sabéis lo que hacéis

_chicas si las cosas no salen bien nos mudaríamos enseguida ok

_ok. Dijimos las tres a las ves

_todo va a salir bien lo he visto. Dijo Ali

_bueno mejor nos vamos a clases chao papa, mama

Salimos corriendo hoy nos íbamos corriendo al instituto ya que teníamos planeado donde le íbamos a contar la verdad a los chicos se lo íbamos a decir en el prado donde solemos jugar al beisbol cuando llegamos al aparcamiento los chicos ya están ahí nos acercamos por detrás

_hola chicos. Le dijimos y ellos pegaron un pequeño brinco se asustaron ya que podíamos escuchar su corazón un poco acelerado

_como sigas así nos va a dar un ataque al corazón. Nos dijo Emy tan dramático como siempre

_no seas tonto osito

_chicas en que os habéis venido no veo el coche de Ross

_bueno de eso les queríamos hablar hemos decidido que os vamos a decir la verdad

_enserio

_si

_os importaría faltar hoy a clases este no es el lugar adecuado para decírselos. Dijo Ali

_de acuerdo a donde vamos

_Emy podemos ir todos en tu jeep

_claro

Nos subimos a la jeep y les decíamos a los chicos a donde tenían que ir llegamos a la entrada del bosque una vez ahí le dijimos que papara desde aquí iremos caminado

_vamos a seguir andando. Dije

_pero yo no veo ningún camino. Dijo Edward

_no hay seguiremos a pie atravesaremos el bosque

_de acuerdo

Comenzamos a caminar íbamos despacio para ir al ritmo de los chicos al cabo de una media hora llegamos al prado donde jugamos hacia un poco de sol perfecto para demostrarle a los chicos por qué no podemos salir al sol en público dejamos que los chicos vieran el lugar y nos quedamos en la sombra debajo de un árbol

_este lugar es increíble

_como lo descubristeis. Pregunto Edward

_lo encontramos cuando buscábamos un lugar para jugar ha beisbol

_ ¿venís a jugar ha beisbol hasta acá?

_bueno ese es otro tema centrémonos en el principal primero decirme que pensáis que somos

_yo, yo lo sé sois súper heroínas. Dijo Emy muy seguro de su teoría

_que pasa si en vez de ser las buenas somos las malas

_no lo creo eso es imposible

_que más nos podéis decir

_sois muy rápidas, estáis frías y parece que tenéis los sentidos muy desarrollados y hay que admitirlo estáis muy buenas. Dijo Emy

_gracias y si esas son unas de nuestras cualidades chicos debéis saber que no somos humanas y cuando les digamos la verdad entenderemos que nos tengáis miedo

_yo nunca podría tenerte miedo Bella tu eres muy importante para mí. Dijo Edward y luego se sonrojo

_bueno después de que Eddy se haya declarado, nos podéis decir que sois. Dijo Emy

_somos vampiras

_que sois vampiras que fuerte

_ ¿no nos tenéis miedo?

_claro que no

_bueno como ya está aclarado este tema tenéis algunas preguntas que hacer. Dijo Ali

_podemos ver lo rápidas que podéis llegar a ser. Pidió Jazz asentimos y comenzamos a correr alrededor de los tres a velocidad inhumana ellos solo estaban en shock

_también tenemos fuerza sobrehumana. Partimos un árbol en dos

_guao me dejáis impresionado que más podéis hacer. Salimos al sol y como era de esperar comenzamos a brillar me fije que Edward me miraba con ¿amor? Y cariño será que un humano se ha enamorado de mi no puede ser

_brilláis yo pensé que os derretíais pero esto mola más

_lo de redetirse en solo un mito

_los ataúdes

_un mito no dormimos

_ ¿nunca?

_nunca

_las estacas

_molestan un poco pero no nos hace gran daño

_esta la pregunta más importante como os convertisteis en vampiros

_empiezo yo. Dijo Ross_ cuando cumplí 18 años mis amigas y yo nos fuimos de acampada yo me fui a dar un paseo pero no me di cuenta que cerca había un acantilado como no me fije caí por el estaba muy mal herida lo único que alcance a ver antes de desmayarme fue a una hermosa mujer me dijo que se llamaba Esme luego de so me desmaye solo recuerdo que durante tres días me estaba quemando por dentro sentía mucho dolor pero al tercer día desperté y en la habitación habían tres personas me dijeron quienes eran y que eran y lo que yo me acababa de convertir les agradecí que me salvaran la vida y esa es mi historia

_ ¿tanto duele? Pregunto Jazz

_si es como si te estuvieras quemando por dentro

_ ¿cuantos días has dicho que dura?

_tres

_ ¿Y tu historia Bella cómo es?

_para celebrar mi 17 cumpleaños mis padres me llevaron a Italia específicamente a volterra fuimos a visitar un castillo pero ese castillo estaba repleto de vampiros mataron a mis padres antes de que me mataran a mi me salvo Carlisle que estaba de visita en ese tiempo me saco de ahí pero me tuvo que transformar porque si no correría peligro yo le agradecí por salvarme la vida luego me explico todo su dieta y me presento a su pareja que ahora es mi madre Esme y a los pocos años llego Ross

_ ¿quiénes son los vulturies? Pregunto Edward

_son la realeza de nuestra especie se encarga que la ley de los vampiros se cumpla

_ ¿y cuál es esa ley?

_que los humanos no sepan nuestra naturaleza por eso no queríamos contaros la verdad porque correréis peligro al estar cerca de nosotras si veis que no vais a poder soportar tanto peso nos iremos y será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido

_pero yo no quiero que te vayas. Me dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos

_sabes Edward nosotras también te queremos. Dijo Ali con sarcasmo

_digo yo no quiero que os vayáis. Intento corregirse

_si claro lo que tu digas bueno falta mi historia es esta yo estaba en un psiquiátrico porque mis padres pensaron que estaba loca por decir que veo el fututo bueno la cuestión es que en el sitio donde me encontraba mi medico era vampiro el me transformo cuando un vampiro sádico me quería dar caza el dio su vida por salvar la mía estuve un tiempo sola hasta que tuve una visión donde conocía a Bella en Paris en la semana de la moda cuando la encontré le conté mi historia ella me conto de su familia y me dijo que podía unirme a ellos y desde ahí pertenezco a los Cullen

_ ¿qué es eso de las visiones?

_veras algunos de nuestra especie tenemos dones por ejemplo yo veo el futuro Bella tiene dos un escudo mental y puede crear visiones y Ross tiene telequinesis pero hay un poder que tenemos todos los Cullen

_ ¿cuál es?

_podemos manipular a otros vampiros o humanos

_que guay

De repente Ali dejo de hablar más bien estaba como en otro mundo seguramente está teniendo una visión

_ ¿qué has visto Ali? Le pregunte

_tenemos que ir a casa nuestros padres están muy preocupados van a salir a buscarnos piensan que todo ha salido mal

_está bien

_chicos queréis conocer nuestra casa y a nuestros padres

_claro

Estaba pensando que podíamos decirles a los chicos como nos movemos por los bosques Ali me dio un sonrisa de que estaba de acuerdo

_chicos queréis ver cómo nos movemos por los bosques

_claro

_subiros a nuestras espaldas

_que estáis locas pesamos un montón

_dejaros de tonterías y subiros a nuestras espalda

Hicieron lo que les dijimos

_cerrar los ojos

_ni de coña quiero ver esto

Salimos corriendo y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos en el coche

Los chicos se bajaron un poco atontados

_estáis bien

_eso ha sido alucinante

_osito me dejas conducir a mí

_está bien

Nos subimos al coche Ross iba a una gran velocidad

_Ross cuidado que nos vamos a chocar

_que va nunca nos hemos chocado y nunca nos han puesto una multa

Cuando estábamos cerca de casa pude divisar a mis padres en la entrada esperándonos los chicos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos per seguro que a nuestros padres les caen bien.

Estaba completamente segura de que los chicos estarían a nuestro lado, no necesitaba ser Alice para saber que esto era el comienzo del algo nuevo para todos.


End file.
